


With My First Pair Of Shoes

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Let me worry about the plot., M/M, Shh, Why Did I Write This?, Why Dreams need to Stay Dreams, just read and enjoy, play/musical, plot?, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jon wants to do is prove that he can do it just as well as the others.</p><p>Ryan claims he can make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My First Pair Of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a weird vivid dream I had last night.
> 
> If anyone actually likes it/wants more then leave a Kudo or a comment and I'll write more.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has finally found a secret place that works.
> 
> That gets fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short and rocky start.  
> Sorry
> 
> Enjoy  
> :P

Jon's fingers danced over the laces of his shoes as he tied them. He had made sure absolutely no one was in the office, it was unlikely due to it being midnight but he could never be too careful.

It had been just under a year since he had bought these shoes (which was a whole other embarrassing idea all on it's own,) and he makes damn sure that no one ever sees him wearing them. He'd be bullied mercilessly otherwise, made fun of for the rest of his life no doubt.  
He was even carefull about how he stood and moved when he was around people. The most risky thing he does around people are his stretches and exercise. Nothing big: just toe touches while he waits for the contestants of On the Spot to show up,  or chair stretches at his desk. Other than that there was nothing. He only got his shoes out an hour after the last person has left the office at night. 

He slowly got to his feet, smiling softly at the soft feeling. He loved his shoes, they had become a part of him over the past couple of months. 

He went through a few simple leg and arm stretches, then took a deep breath before moving on to the first complicated stretch.

He arched his feet so he was standing on the platform part of the shoe, slowly picking up one leg and pulling it back as he leaned forward. His leg trembled and threatened to give out, making him fall forward slightly before catching himself. Fuck; he hadn't practiced all week. Achievement Hunter had been working around the clock to pump out this week's Let's plays along with a little bit of next week's, so it's been a good three or four days since he's been able to actually practice.

He tried again for the pose, this time his leg held him up just fine when he pulled the other one back. He reached back over his head and grabbed it, pulling it a little further. He ignored the small burn in his muscles as they stretched, it was far better than when he first started. He slowly released and repeated on the other side, humming as he did so.

He smiled at the relaxed feeling and bent down, retying the ribbons, uh, laces.

A year has passed and he still doesn't have the confidence to actually call them Ballet flats.

There was nothing wrong with him or anything, he didn't get any thrill or weird sexual pleasure from wearing them. He just liked ballet, it seemed just amazing to him.

Well, he liked the women's part more. They were so graceful and elegant in every one of their movements and it was almost enchanting to the Jon. There was a sort of story and emotion pact into every single move. Though when he saw the men's ballet it wasn't nearly as careful or bewitching as when the woman took to the stage.

Jon slipped on some earbuds and let the music fill him. He wanted to be as regal and graceful as the people on the stage, the way they moved and danced was so flawless. He copied a routine he had watched from T.V as these thoughts raced through his head.

He couldn't stress enough to himself that he wasn't doing this to be girly. He didn't prance around in a tutu and plaster his face with make up when he did this. The only 'girly' thing he did was wear his shoes, and he needed them to do some of the moves he wanted. He did, however, want to prove that men could play women's parts.

Jon's breath elevated slightly as he moved faster, beginning a series of complex spin moves he had learned.

He wanted to get good enough to be in a show. His dream was to dance on the grand stage, his dream was to make people happy. His dream was to show people that the style wasn't just for the women and that men that did do it didn't have to be presented as so butch when they were there. Men could be elegant and graceful with a bit of practice.

 Though those dreams were crushed by his huge fear of being recognized by someone he knew, as well as his stage fright.

Jon's eyes remained closed as he spun faster and faster on the platform of his shoe, his other leg was straight out to the side before bending at the knee to meet the middle of his leg. The world spun against him as he smiled, the wind he had created whipping his hair around slightly. 

This was a nice feeling, being free. He didn't have to be so careful, so fearful of his secret getting out. All his paranoia melted away as he landed his ending pose, eyes opening slowly.

Jon froze, his body becoming ridged with disbelief and realization. 

Not only had he managed to somehow make his way all around the room and land at the doorway,

But he had also landed right in front of none other than the shocked eyes of James Ryan Haywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have super weird/fucked up dreams.
> 
> Hopefully I haven't let down anyone who was a fan of my previous work. :/
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
